


Should Have Been

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A device shows Jack what he wants but can never admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Should Have Been  
>  **Fandom/Pairing(s):** Stargate SG-1   
> **Characters/Pairing:** Jack O'Neill/Samantha Carter implied  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** A device shows Jack what he wants but can never admit.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

The minute Jack stepped through the gate the glass table directly in front of him captured his attention. Unable to resist he closed the few feet and peered down at the smooth surface.

The soft breeze ruffled through her hair as Sam stepped out into the sunlight; her arms outstretched towards him. “I love you, Jack.” Her words were like music to his ears.

“You find anything, Jack?” 

Jack quickly jerked back and shook his head. _Why couldn’t it have been real?_ “No. Let’s get out of here, Daniel.” 

With longing heavy in his heart, he walked towards the Stargate.


End file.
